The Monster Inside Me (Rewrite)
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: "You don't know what I've done, so how can you love me? I'm a monster. A cold blooded monster. Blood stains my claws. As they always will. forever. So of I were you I would stay away and forget that you ever loved me. Its just beneath my skin, waiting to be let out and kill. I won't let that happen, ever again."
1. prologue

**Hey peoples! Darkness here! As you can see, I am offcially rewriting The Monster Inside Me! Well i kust wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed to the older version. :) Thanks especially to jayfeather1234! I am also working on A Poisoned Heart which you are welcome to read and review! Lol CX so yea some quick pointers:**

**If anyone has any questions or requests you may PM me. Oh and the Maon character who i will not mention in name ;) her appearence is the picture above. So enjoy! And please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

Prologue:

The sun was barley rising from behind the mountains as morning came. Dark clouds covered the sky as the orange ball of light floated up into the sky. The mountain range was silent as death, even the birds were silent. The only noise that could be heard was the rustling of the branches of the pine forest from the cold wind.

In the mountains was a clearing that was nearly covered with the tops of the trees, not allowing anything overhead to get a peak of what lay beneath. Under the tree tops and In the clearing lay the bodies of three cats. If you looked closer you would see two of them were covered in blood, bloody gashes could be seen on their throats, the crimson liquid staining the grass red.

One of them, a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly lay there, her white paws were covered in blood and some could be seen splattered on her cheek. She awakened with a gasp, her eyes flashed a crimson red, and she blinked, making them turn back to her normal vivid green. She staggered to her paws breathing heavily. Her green eyes darted back and forth until they rested on the two figures. Her eyes widened and she bolted over to them, she stared down at them in horror. One was a tortoise-shell and ginger she-cat, while the other was a dark ginger tom, his eyes were still open and she saw he die crying. They both had fatal gashes on their throats and were covered in scratches and blood.

"No...I...I couldn't have...I thought...I..." She collapsed next to them in a sobbing heap of ginger fur. She felt tears slide down her face as she looked at her white fore paws, now almost completely covered in thick, crimson blood. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the earth, shutting her eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a dream. She opened her eyes slowly and stood up weakly, her usual bright, vivid green eyes were now dull. This is all my fault...I...should of kept it under control...I...

She shook her head backing away slowly, she turned around slowly, her tail dragging in the dust. No...I...I have to get away from here...I... She turned back to the two bodies her eyes lit with grief and guilt. Goodbye...Mother...Father... She turned away and without looking back, ran. She felt brambles and sticks rip into her fur, earming her some scratches, but she ignored them. They didnt compare to the pain and guilt she felt in her heart. It was to much, she felt as if black claws were ripping through her heart, slowly and painfully. Letting all the guilt, pain, and despair sink within her like a poison.

She was panting now, the blood that covered her paws was dark with dirt and mud while the sting of her cuts slowed her down.

She stopped panting heavily and turned around, she was at the edge of the mountain range. She hadn't realized that she had run so far. She stared at her home, wanting so bad to run back and curl up with her mother and father like a kit. she shook her head violently, No. They're dead. You-IT, killed them. She turned away. This is it, there was no turning back. Beyond her there was a massive expanse of grass and trees, it looked like a small forest. She looked behind her one more time and whispered brokenly,

"I'm sorry..." She turned back around and dove into the uknown contents of the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was nothing but darkness.

Nothing but cold, black darkness.

She could feel it. Creeping closer and closer by the second. She heard something calling her, " Clover..." She whipped around fur bristling and eyes wide. Nothing. Why did this happen to her? Why was she born with this curse?

She heard the voice again, this time she knew who it was. She could feel it behind her.

She slowly turned around preparing for the worst, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. In front of her was a glowing mass of water, strangley it was floating. Giving her a good view of it like a mirror.

"Clover..." she padded closer and closer to it until it was hovering right in front of her. She looked into it with wary eyes and found nothing but her own reflection. Her eyes widened as she heard a chuckling. It wasn't humorous, or inviting, but cruel, dark, and evil in about every possible way. Suddenly her reflection changed dramatically. Her usual bright ginger fur turned as black as night, and her normally snowy white paws and underbelly turned as red as blood. Scarlet stripes slashed across her back and as she looked into her own reflection. She saw her vivid green eyes turn a deep crimson and gasped. She looked down at herself relieved that she was still herself.

She looked bck at her reflection with pure hatred and anger. "You." She growled. Her other self merley chuckled. "You? Is that all the greeting I get? I thought we were friends dear," she purred in a sickly sweet voice. "Never, you killed my family! You've taken all that I've ever Cared for with your vile claws."she hissed. "Hm," She raised her dark paws and unsheathed her claws which glowed silver in the glowing mass. She examined her claws nimbly, blood could be seen coating them. "Vile? I think they are quite pretty if i do say so myself." Clover snarled at her, "I thought i got rid of you,"she spat. The dark form gave a grin that was all but pleasent. "Oh no, my dear Clover, you will never get rid of me, because of one and only one reason." She lowered her claws slowly and stepped forward. Clover growled fiercely as her reflection leaned forward, she seemed to step out of the portal and faced her. She smiled sickeningly "Because I am you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

**Well all done! Yay! Phew! Wel thre ya go! Please read and review! I need some feedback!**

**R & R**

**Darkness **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So yea I'm updating The Monster Inside Me! I hope you liked the prologue! Thanks to the two people who reviewed! Oh and so there isn't any confusion, heres Clovers decription.**

**Clover: Beautiful ginger she-cat with white ear and tail-tips. She also has a white dash on her chest. Her eyes are a bright vivid green. I changed her decription a bit, so u wont get confused with the last chapter. :D**

**Echotrail: thanks! I was trying to get in the mood there! I'm glad you enjoyed I though!**

**Captain Hook the ninja: lol I'm glad that it creeped you out! I was trying to scare the readers a bit, besides romance, I love writing horror! And also you knew? Hm I guess it was a little obvious. Thanks for the review though!**

**Yea so thanks you guys! And here's the long awaited chapter 1! \(^-^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Oh and WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERE VIOLENCE AND GORE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Enjoy!**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1**

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing two bright, green orbs. She blinked several times, the milky light of morning blinding her for a moment. She slowly sat up, her body screamed in protest. She looked down at her flank which was laced in small scratches from the brambles. She numbly got up, not bothering to lick her wounds.

The sky was bright and blue. Birds chirped happily from the trees and bees buzzed lazily. She took no notice to the cheerful atmosphere. To her, the world stood still. She stopped by a puddle and stared down at herself. Her fur was ragged and matted in clumps of dried blood. Her paws were dark with dirt and blood. Her _face_ had blood on it. _Blood, blood, __BLOOD._

She cringed back fearfully, it was too gruesome.

_Enough._

She shook her head, she wasn't weak. She would not be afraid of a little blood.

_Unless it's the blood of your own kin… _a voice chuckled in her head. "No!" she quickly shook her head. She looked down at her paws, covered in the blood of her own parents. "No…oh stars….NO!" she started to frantically lick the blood off, it was no use though, it was dried and clumped.

She looked into the puddle again before jumping in. The blood easily seeped off her fur and she frantically rolled around in it, making sure that all of it was gone. When she thought she got all of it, she stepped out of the puddle completely soaked.

She shivered and shook her fur, sending drops of water everywhere. She turned back to the puddle and hesitantly peered inside it, her fur was still damp, but all the blood was gone. Her scratches from the day before still stung and bled slightly, but she ignored it.

She sighed in relief, and shook her head. She looked back into the puddle and gasped. Her eyes were that familiar crimson red. She blinked several times and was relieved that they eventually turned back to their normal light green.

She suddenly heard a loud growl and whipped around. A large Badger stood there, snarling viciously. It's black, beady eyes glinted dangerously. It suddenly roared and charged at her. She growled and leapt out of the way, but not before getting a slash on the shoulder. She hissed and pain and stumbled back. She growled and tensed, closing her eyes. She could feel it deep within, trying to claw its way out to satisfy its hunger to kill._ No! _She could hear the badger creeping closer to her. She cringed as her shell cracked and part of the monster came out. Not all of it. But just enough.

The badger snarled and whipped around towards her, it growled dangerously before lunging at her. Suddenly her eyes bolted open, glowing a deep, crimson, red. She grinned maliciously before charging towards the badger. It stopped and swung at her with its huge claws, roaring loudly.

She slid under its belly and unsheathed her claws, dragging them form its throat to the bottom of its stomach. She slid out from under it and stood up, casually sitting down and licking her claws clean, savoring the tangy taste of blood. She heard the Badger make a sort of choking sound and turned around, smiling in the most unpleasant way.

The badger gurgled and choked, blood spilling from its mouth. Beneath it, its guts spilled out of the belly wound. Splattering all over the ground, and filling the air with the scent of blood and death. The badger suddenly shivered and dropped to the ground into a pile of its own guts.

Suddenly the glow vanished, the monster had had its fill of blood. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes returned to normal. She gasped and looked down at her claws now, again stained with blood. She whipped around, bristling in fear to see the gruesome sight that she had created. She stared at the badger in horror, backing up a few pawsteps. She froze when she heard the bushes rustle a bit and dived towards the undergrowth.

She held her breath and peered out of it slowly, the bushes rustled again before two small, black and white figures came wobbling out. She gasped at what they were, two small, baby badgers. She watched in horror and guilt as they called for their mother. They sniffed the air and followed a scent to her horror, the corpse of the adult badger. The smaller cried out and ran towards its mother pawing at her while the other nudged her with its muzzle, whimpering. She shut her eyes tightly, that was why the badger attacked her in the first place. It was defending its cubs. She was a murderer, she had killed those innocent cubs mother.

Without their mother's milk and warmth, they would surely die. She turned away and fled, tears streaming down her face. She could hear the cubs sorrowful wails as she ran. She had broken a family, she had killed a mother of two. She could hear the creature laughing cruelly inside her head.

_We are one, dear Clover. Face it, you'll never escape me, we are the same. _

She shook her head violently screaming, "NO! We are not the same! You're not me!_ You're not me!"_ Her tears were blurring her vision but she didn't care. The voice kept talking to her, taunting her with cruel intentions.

_You the one who killed them, dear. It's your fault, if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have escaped. And your precious family wouldn't be dead…_

"Shut Up!" she screamed, "Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!" She had no idea where her paws were taking her. All she knew is that she needed to get away. She crashed through the forest blindly, not caring at what direction she went. She could see a light ahead and saw an exit to the horrible contents of the forest. She picked up her pace and ran faster.

She finally reached the light and ran into it. She found herself in a clearing. She looked around wildly, fear emanating off her. The voice had stopped and all was silent. The sky had lost its blue shine and now was a gloomy gray. Clouds blocked the sun, snatching away any bit of sunlight that had previously been there. It was as if the universe was purposely keeping her away from the comforting light of day, and always kept her in the darkness.

She closed her eyes tightly, suddenly remembering her wounds. The pain came rushing back to her head, and she suddenly felt dizzy. Just as her vision began to blur the bushes started to rustle and she heard voices. She fell to the ground in a heap of bloody ginger fur, before seeing the figures of four cats and a pair of amber eyes. She managed to whisper, "No…" before unconsciousness took over and her vision darkened.

…..

**Yay! Chapter two is done! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the gore but I warned you! Oh and to clear some things up, this takes place after the bloodclan battle in the first series. Feel free to tell me what you think! In a review..-hint-hint- lol well anyways hope u liked it and review!**

**Darkness out.**


End file.
